


Fury on the Lily

by booktick



Series: A Taste for Healing [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied/Referenced Incest, Nostalgia, post-adwd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booktick/pseuds/booktick
Summary: She would touch her hair on occasion and dream of Jaime doing the same. He had been fond of her...hair.





	Fury on the Lily

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this franchise.  
> A/N: A sequel to "Harmony's Junction".

* * *

The dawn had been seen best by the tower's highest window. Brienne had ventured here from time to time, to look ahead, past the keep's walls. She had been in a tower like this before, with pink robes and hate. She could have gutted the Bolton then and there without regret or question. But Jaime...well, Jaime had been the calmer of two that day. For a man of reckless behavior, it had to be a miracle. Now, there was only them. 

The two of them, fair haired and shared looks that could rival the Isle of Tarth. They did not need her _sapphires_. They had each other. She had never thought he, of all people, would be so cruel as to capture her heart. She had resisted the idea. Her disarming of his blade many a time had proven thus. She had hated his smug grins and quips for the same reasons she had loved them. 

But there were no quips to wake her from her slumber, to greet her ear with a laugh. Jaime had gone to the city, to rescue his...family. She had wanted to try and journey with him. He had held her hand in his, and in his embrace he had vowed. There were so many vows in this world.

She would stand at the window, to look past the walls, to be prepared. That was what she had told herself, what those below saw of her. It was not the drop of snow she watched cover the fields, it was not the stags that wandered top close she looked to. It was the locks of fair hair, strips of gold, that her eyes searched for. She would touch her hair on occasion and dream of Jaime doing the same. He had been fond of her... _hair_. 

She turned from the window, eyes settled at her feet. It was her hand that rested, palm flat, upon the stone wall. Her lips pressed together in a firmer line, one in attempt to silence her worries. Jaime was clever, he was all instinct, he would survive. Cersei Lannister was not Jaime. He would not sacrifice himself for his sister. Those had been his words:  _never again_. 

He had vowed. He _swore_. Jaime had earned this chance. Jaime had dragged his feet through blood and mud, across the kingdoms and lost a hand for the Lannister name. It was Ser Jaime that had pulled himself along, with all his broken promises and his treachery and his cruelty. Jaime had changed his path for the greater good. Cersei had spat at change, resented it and attached herself to stone walls that did not love her back.

Brienne would not let him be the sacrificial lamb for Cersei's spite. Brienne had sworn too. Jamie could not change his past misdeeds. He was not an innocent, he was not the weak. He was as he was. He had come here, left his namesake, for hope. She would give him her sword hand if he asked for it. Jaime was her friend. She did not have too many of those, not for lack of trying.

Brienne was unsure if these thoughts were one of biased opinion or of ignorance or worse. Some could call it love, _misguided_ and _unnecessary_ love. She had thought the world of Renly Baratheon once. Now, she thought the world of Jaime Lannister. She hoped, as much hope as she could gather, that this belief in him was not one of misguidance. 

It had been difficult at first, to even admit such things to herself. He had been her friend before...all this. He had grown before her eyes, changed himself for the better. She had felt the shame and the guilt all at once, for months. As if she had been a fool to even  _consider_ the idea.

Jaime had never said it, never word for word anyway. It had been difficult for him she assumed. After Cersei, after his mother and father, even Tyrion, to think himself more than his namesake. He had tried so desperately to be needed. And here he was...gone again. He had received one raven from Lord Tyrion and off he went by horse to be needed elsewhere.

Brienne faced the window, her arms folded tight against her chest. Her lips turned and she hated the snow. She hated the waiting and the way the air smelled of him. He was gone, he had left when they needed him the most. He would die out there. He would die and she would mourn him and she hated him for it.

But he would not die. Jaime was too proud to die ordinary. He would return here, as he had for his twin. His handless wave and cheap quips of her, he would return. He had mocked her when they first met, his return would do the same. 

She would knock him on his knees when he arrived. She would sneer and jab at his pride for leaving. He was a fool, King's Landing was a pit of chaos. It was doomed from the moment Aegon had his dragon melt the damn throne together. He went there and for a child he refused to claim. How cruel was the man she claimed to care for... _fuck him_. _Fuck Jaime Lannister_. 

Brienne shut her eyes, her sneer fell away with a deep breath. She let her arms fall back to her sides with another breath soon after. When her eyes had opened, they were bright and round. She was not good under particular forms of pressure. In battle, she knew how to wield her blade. As for her heart...her heart was too heavy a sword at times. She had never wielded it as much as she did now. Even the blankets of snow reminded her of his absence, heavy upon her shoulders. 

She ran her fingers through her hair. The locks were soft, they brushed along her knuckles since they had grown through the months. She would let her hair remain this length for she could always cut it later. For now, it was enough to busy her hands. She would have to, nothing else would satisfy her enough. The bards that sung their songs of love were too much for her to bare. 

"Return, Ser Jaime." Brienne murmured, "I'll wait..." the words were spoken so softly, just enough, as if it were a secret just for her. 

She shook her head and watched the snow fall. Brienne would remain there for a while longer, just a while. He would return, with his son and she would help him protect Tommen too. She refused to let the world harm another child. It was not he she served. She would help Jaime because she wanted to, not because she had to. She had made a vow, same as he.

He _would_ return. He would not betray her trust. She trusted him. She would trust him with her life. He would keep his vow and Ned Stark would have been wrong. There was a man that could be as honorable as Ned Stark had been. 

And his name was Jaime.


End file.
